


Keep Calm

by randomfangirl330



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Appendectomy, Appendicitis, Emergency - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Vulnerability, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Ishigami Senkuu is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, No depictions of surgery, One Shot, Possible minor OOCness, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Staying Clam, Surgery, Survival Inaccuracies, The SenGen is more implied than anything, Thinking fast, Whump, but it is talked about it great detail, puking for health reasons, research was attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirl330/pseuds/randomfangirl330
Summary: Nothing like getting appendicitis in the Stone World! Especially if you're the only one who knows how to do the surgery for it!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Dr. Stone fic, let's see how this goes!

Senkuu was annoyed.

Usually, he can deal with that.

From his old man’s lame jokes to murder plans from a high school primate to villagers that refuse to believe the Earth isn’t flat. _In that order._

Whatever life throws out at him, Senkuu prides himself in knowing that he can handle any situation with science and logic.

However, getting sick? That’s just exasperating.

He could feel it coming on all morning. He hardly ate anything that morning, and anything he did made him feel nauseous. He’s pretty sure he’s starting to get a fever and not to mention that his stomach _hurts_ like hell!

Senkuu gripped his work table as another wave of pain hit him. _Damnit, I have too many things to do! I can’t get sick now!_

“Senkuu? Are you okay?” Chrome turned away from his own work just in time to see him bent over in discomfort.

Senkuu sighed. _Well, better be honest and get this treated immediately rather than make it worse and setting us back further._ “Pretty sure I’m coming down with something.”

Chrome immediately starts to panic.”Oh no! It’s not pneumonia, is it?! Do we need to get the cure-all?! We should probably start to gather more materials and-”

“Would you calm down?!” Senkuu shouted already one billion percent done. “What we need to do to gather the others, go over my symptoms, and figure it out from there. I’m not in any danger yet.”

Just as quickly as the panic showed, it just as quickly melted away. “Right, of course.”

They walked out of the lab and _dammit!_ Why the hell was _walking_ so tough?

Senkuu grimaced and continued on his way. The sooner they can take care of this the better.

* * *

Chrome managed to gather up Kohaku, Ginro, Kinro, Suika, and Gen to help diagnose Senkuu and fill any role they needed to play.

And for Gen, it meant making fun of Senkuu where he could. “Could it be that the great Senku-chan was brought down by a cold? How could this happen? People will begin to think that you’re an actual human being!

He gave the mentalist an unimpressed look. “It’s not a cold, I can tell that much. And if it turns out to be contagious, I’m not afraid of taking you down with me.”

Ginro quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand and dived behind Kinro, who just rolled his eyes at the situation. “If he _is_ contagious, shouldn’t he be put somewhere it can’t spread?”

Kohaku also rolled her eyes. “Can we not talk about spreading disease in the village and figure out if we can prevent that instead?”

Senkuu nodded in agreement. “Alright. I’m going to list off what my symptoms are, and we should be able to figure things out from there. 

It started this morning when I found that I had a loss of appetite. Any food that I did manage to eat could barely stay down. As the day went on, I could feel myself gain a slight fever. But the thing most persistent is my abdominal pain. Especially…” Senkuu trailed off as he realized exactly what was wrong.

_Loss of appetite. Nausea. Fever, Abdominal pain. Especially around the-_

“Especially around my navel area.” He finished flatly.

Gen’s condescending smirk fell as reached the same conclusion as Senkuu. “Oh no…” He weakly let out.

Kohaku read the room and felt her unease grow. “I don’t like the look on either of your faces. More so than usual”

“Pretty sure I know exactly what I have.” Senkuu continued. “Though to be certain.”

Senkuu pressed against the left side of his stomach. Hurts, but manageable. He moved on to the center. Same results. As pressed against his right side-

 _“Arrgh!!”_ Senkuu bent over in agony and nearly collapsed to the ground.

“Senkuu!” Everyone shouted simultaneously and starts surrounding him.

“Senkuu! What wrong?!” Suika cried out.

Senkuu huffed out a pained laugh and bears a self-deprecating grin. “It seems like I’m in _real_ trouble here.”

“Would you quit beating around the bush and tell us what’s happening to you?!” Chrome shouts out.

The scientist lifts his head towards everyone announced. “It seems that I’ve come down with a case of appendicitis.”

“What’s appendicitis? Is it contagious?” 

“No, but it is a very bad thing.” Senkuu began while walking toward the medical area, the others following him with worried looks. “You see, the human body has this curious little pouch called the appendix that resides right by the intestines. Now honestly, the appendix has no function for the body whatsoever.”

“What?!” Chrome cried out. “Then why the hell is it there?!”

Senkuu managed to let out a laugh. “That’s a question that many scientists from my area were still trying to figure out. So far, the leading theory is that it’s a leftover function that was meant to help recover from diarrhea and other bowel problems before evolution kicked in.”

“But that doesn’t explain why it’s causing you this amount of pain.” Kohaku pointed out.

They finally arrive at the medical area, so Senkuu leans against the entrance for a moment to catch his breath. “I’m getting to that.”

He took several deep breaths before slowly walking to one of the beds. “The only purpose it seems to serve these days is to occasionally take on bacteria and become infected. While a large number of people are lucky enough to live their lives without that happen, it was still a regular enough occurrence that there were hundreds of thousands of cases of it every year. And because of that, doctors were able to easily take care of it, that most beginners were trusted with it themselves early on in their careers.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” Suika cheerfully chimed in. “Then that means that we should be able to handle it fine.”

“Not quite.” Gen morbidly said, speaking for the first time since the realization. “It’s not as simple as giving Senkuu-chan some antibiotics and waiting for him to get better. If it was, then doctors wouldn’t need to spend eight years in school learning how to do it.”

“He’s right.” Senkuu sat down on the bed while he trembled in pain. “We’re gonna have to perform an emergency operation as soon as possible before the worst-case scenario happens.”

Kohaku could feel the dread she had slowly taking over her body. “And that is?”

“My appendix bursting, causing the infection to quickly spread through my body that will ultimately kill me.”

Everyone’s faces twisted into individual horror.

“Wait a minute Senkuu-chan!” Gen suddenly shouted out. “Go back a step! Are you seriously suggesting we perform open surgery in the Stone World?”

“It’s risky, Incredibly risky. But it’s my best chance at survival; and the sooner we get started, the better.”

“Uhhh.” Ginro speaks up.”What exactly is surgery, and why is it so dangerous?

Senkuu gives him one of his evil grins. “Basically, you guys are gonna have to slice me open and cut out my appendix to prevent it from killing me.”

And here’s the part where everyone explodes.

“EEEK!!!”

“ARE YOU INSANE?!”

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME”

“OH GODS NO!”

“...!”

Senkuu immediately put an end to it. “EVERYONE SHUT IT!”

Voices were instantly silenced. Senkuu had a look in his eyes. Different from his normal determined ones. It’s still very much determined, but this time there was a weight to them, conveying to everyone the seriousness of the situation.

“I know the risks. I know how crazy doing this will be. But if we don’t get this ticking time-bomb out of me, I will die. So I need everyone to keep their heads and do exactly as I say so that we can decrease the chances that outcome. I managed to catch it early, so that is in our favor, but we need to work quickly and efficiently. We cannot afford any mistakes. Got it?”

He looks to the people in the room. They look back.

Finally, Kinro gives a sharp nod. “What do you need?”

Senkuu briefly closed his eyes to go through the procedure in his head. He reopened them and states to his followers. 

“Chrome, remember the tools I used to open the rat that helped me discover the pneumonia? Gather them all up and clean them thoroughly. Be sure to give everyone the exact clothes I was wearing too. Also, get a small jar, some antibiotics and things we use to sterile.

Kohaku, get as much water and clean rags as you can. This is gonna be messy, physically as well as mentally demanding, and these things will help us majorly.

Kinro and Ginro, I need you guys to get sewing equipment, rope, a small long block of wood, and a large reflective surface that you can easily hold up for a long time. And when I say reflective, I mean being able to see yourself as much as possible.

Suika, this room needs to be one billion percent sterile. That means you’re gonna have to clean this place as thoroughly as possible. It’ll decrease my chances of infection.

Speaking of, all of you will have to wash yourselves before we get started. You’re gonna be standing over me while my insides are exposed to the elements, so hygiene will be an essential factor.

I’ll be staying here to prep myself for surgery and makes the necessary steps easy to follow.

Everyone got that?”

All the people assigned to a task nodded and sprinted into action, leaving Senkuu alone with Gen.

“Well,” Gen began, stretching his arms out. “It seems I’ll be useless in this particular situation. I suppose I’ll be being you later. Hopefully, not in another lifetime.”

Senkuu grabs his robe before he can walk out. “Not so fast mentalist. I’m going to be giving you a very important job during the surgery, so don’t you think about skipping out.”

Gen winces. He was _not_ looking forward to seeing someone be cut open before him.

“Besides, I also need help with prep. I can’t exactly be moving around much at the moment, so you’ll have to get me the things I need.”

“Fair enough. And what is it that you so desperately need that you’re willing to turn to me for help?” Gen teased.

Senkuu smirked in return. “First of all, a bucket.”

Gen blinks. “Why?”

“I'm gonna need to purge out the little food I did eat before the operation. Hopefully, it hasn’t digested properly and I’ll be able to puke it out. If not well… let’s just say getting it the other end won’t be as fun.”

* * *

Within the hour, the room and everyone in it were fully prepped. (Except for Suika, who was gently encouraged to stay out of the room during the surgery.) Hair pulled back and covered, face masks, and even jackets to keep their skin covered.

They’re all gathered around Senkuu, fully stripped except for a thin blanket covering himself, as he explains the final details of what to do.

“Finally, these here are called sutures. It’s the type of stitch surgeons use to close people back up. Afterward, you’ll sanitize the area as a precaution to stop any infection that may occur. But once that’s through it’s a waiting game to see if I survive and on the road to recovering.”

“People actually did this for a living,” Ginro muttered, looking a bit pale.

“There was a reason doctors were paid handsomely for their services in my days.”

“But what are the rope, wood and glass slab for?” Kohaku asked. “I’m not seeing any purposes they could serve here.”

“Oh, the rope is to tie me down to the table.” Senkuu calmly explained.

“Huh?! Why on Earth would we need to do that?!” Kohaku exclaimed horrified. _If this turns out to be some kind of kinky joke…!_

Chrome was struck with a though. “Oh wait, I get it. It’s probably a failsafe in case he wakes up during the procedure.”

“Ah…” She replied in relief. “Of course. Speaking of, how are we going to knock him out? Are we using some kind of smelling mixture, or will I do it the old-fashioned way?”

A dark chuckle weighs down the room.

“And this is what we get for assuming,” Gen whispers out.

“Well, your correct in its purpose but not its reason.” Senkuu grins. “I’ll be conscious through this whole thing so I can supervise you to do this thing properly.

Everyone was stunned into horrified silence before it was broken by Senkuu.

“That’s also what the glass is for; the reflective surface will allow me to see the operation from the correct angle, though a mirror would be-”

“IS THE PAIN MAKING YOU MORE INSANE THAN USUAL?!” Kohaku exploded at him. “There is no way that this is a good idea in any time!”

“Yeah!” Chrome agreed. “You literally gave us a step-by-step guide on how to do this. You can trust us to do this correctly.”

“Under different circumstances, I probably would.”

Everyone paused in the tone of Senkuu’s voice. Something about it chilled them to the core. But also… somehow felt warm.

“Normally, appendectomies are performed using a laparoscopic procedure. Organs are pumped with carbon dioxide to inflate them so that the surgeon can easily find the appendix. They also use special cameras devices to help them see better.

We can easily make carbon dioxide, but we don’t have time to create a pumping device that can be safely used on the human body.”

Any wave of pain hit Senkuu, but he breathed through it and continued. “And we don’t have the correct equipment to create a camera. 

If those criteria were met, then yes. I can one billion percent trust you guys to poke around at me while I was unconscious. However, studying for something and doing it are very different. We are all amateurs here, all of you more so than me; finding and separating the appendix will be tough to do with the naked eye, especially with bodily fluids. I at least have some idea of what to do, so I can guide you to do it as perfectly as possible.”

“You’ll still be conscious while we open you up.” Kinro crossly points out. “I can tell you from personal experience that having something sharp through you isn’t fun. There’s no way you can lecture us through it”

“That’s why the mentalist is here.”

Everyone turns their attention to Gen, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Normally, he’s all for attention and pressure, but something about this atmosphere is making him feel cornered.

Senkuu looks directly in his eyes. “You’re job will be keeping me calm through this. My body will respond to the pain accordingly to try and get away from it. You need to use your tricks on me so I can keep my head.”

Gen contemplated his role for a moment before grinning. (Even though the others couldn’t see it under his facemask.) “Sounds like an interesting challenge. Should we return society to where it was, I’ll have to do a TV special on it.”

With that, they all succumb to what needs to be done

Ginro angles the glass slab so Senkuu can easily see his stomach, while the others carefully and strategically tie him down. 

They gather to their designated places and look to Senkuu to see if he’s ready.

“Last chance to back out.” He calls out. “If you’re gonna faint or puke when seeing my organs, you better leave. I’d rather have a few functional hands than many incompetent ones helping me.

Senkuu is than met with intense, determined stares. Their answer is an unspoken _no way in hell we’re leaving you!_

Gen, very subtly then slipped his hand to one of Senkuu’s tied ones. 

What? Having some physical contact can help ground a person. It’s a sound strategy.

“We’re ready when you are Senkuu!” Chrome called out, scalpel ready for the insertion.

Senkuu relaxed his body as much as he was able. “Alright then. Mentalist, put the block of wood in my mouth; I don’t want to bite off my tongue during this.”

* * *

It felt like days doing the surgery, but it lasted for no more than ninety minutes.

After the last stitch was placed and cleaned, Senkuu announced he would be passing out and, as a man of his word, did just that. Once the group confirmed that he would be okay for the moment, they all immediately collapsed to the ground, groaning.

“That… was… _the worst!_ ” Kohaku huffed out, getting various exhausted noises in agreement.

“I never want to move again.” Ginro choked out.

“I have learned an important lesson.” Chrome contemplated. “Being a man of science has many responsibilities. Though they take a toll on you, you must overcome them for the greater good.”

Kinro rolled his eyes “Put your philosophical crap away and let us wind down in peace.”

For several minutes they all lied on the ground, catching their breaths and processing just what they went through.

Kohaku pushed herself up and looks at the sleeping scientist. “I have to really admire Senkuu though.” She says. “He somehow managed to guide us while barely screaming. He has a lot more endurance than any of us credits him for.”

“And strength,” Gen whined, also sitting up. “Chrome-chan, when you have a moment I need you to look at my hand.

Chrome rolled his eyes and look toward the mentalist. “I’m sure you’re fi- HOLY CRAP DID YOUR HAND DIE?!”

Sure enough, Gen’s hand was several alarming shades darker than it used to be. “Well, it’s said that the human brain keeps the body from using its full strength the keep it safe. Though it has been known to release the breaks during times of panic and distress. I suppose being cut open counts as one of those times.” 

Even though he was smiling, everyone could see the pain of Gen’s eyes.

Kohaku let out one more sigh before properly rising from the ground on shaky legs. “I should probably let Suika and the other villagers know that Senkuu is okay for now. Kinro, Ginro. Once you’ve rested up a bit more, get a stretcher and move him to a real bed. Heaven knows he deserves it.”

Before she walked out the door, she pauses and looks at the people behind her and gives them a gentle smile. “I know he said we’ll have to wait a few days to see if he’ll make it but… have a gut feeling saying that he will.”

Chrome smiles right back at her. “Of course he will. I already said he wasn’t allowed to die. Senkuu isn’t one to break his promises.”

Though no one noticed, the smallest of smiles briefly appeared on Senkuu’s resting face.

* * *

_Five Days Later…_

“Senkuu-chan, calm down. You still need two more days of bed rest.”

And that was the problem! Senkuu was one billion percent _bored_ and it was driving him nuts!

“I don’t see why I can’t do some minor lab work. It’s not like I’m planning on doing anything that’ll rip my stitches.”

“Ah ah ah.” Gen teased. “We’re following _your_ order chief. You said to keep you in bed as much as possible for exactly a week, to make absolutely sure infection doesn’t set it. Then afterward, no heavy labor for you for a month.”

Senkuu let out an irritated snarl. Apparently, the one thing the can annoy him more than getting sick is recovering and resting.

“What, am I not good enough company for his highness?”

Though the mentalist was quickly rising on that list.

“We need to reinvented video games. At least with those, my mind can be stimulated.”

“And you’d be able to use multiplayer to play with everyone, hmm?”

Senkuu gave Gen a small glare. “Just what’re you trying to get at here?”

“Oooh, nothing.” The mentalist sings. “You just seemed to have gotten quite sentimental during your surgery, is all.”

“Of course.” Senkuu deadpanned. “The inspiring words were meant so that everyone could steel themselves up and go through with it. It was all completely logical. If you’re trying to make me out as a sentimental guy, you’re gonna need a bit more evidence for that.”

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to relax. Because dammit, past him was right! He needs to heal as much as possible so the kingdom of science can advance.

Gen eventually spoke up. His voice wasn’t arrogant, condescending or even sleazy. It was soft and surprisingly gentle.“...You called out for your dad.”

Senkuu, narrowly opened his eyes as he continued. “Well, ‘called out’ isn’t the right word. You said it so quietly, I was probably the only one who heard you. I remember you saying ‘Dad, please. It hurts, make it stop.’”

Silence filled the room, and the two men stilled.

“...So, you managed to figure out that some small subconscious of sentimentality. Now what?”

“I’m not gonna go blab about it if that’s what you’re worried about,” Gen says smiling, returning to his sleaziness. “What do I benefit from by letting people know that the tin man does, in fact, have a heart?”

“I don’t know.” Senkuu gives his own sleazy smile. “What do you benefit from by knowing yourself.”

Gen spares Senkuu a glance and softened his smile. “Personal satisfaction, I suppose.”

There’s an implication saying that Gen wasn’t sure why he wanted to know. They both knew this. But for some reason that can’t quite be explained, they silently chose to drop the subject then and there. To be picked up for another time.

“Well, how about you put your skills to use and try to get me to actually sleep. You’re the only one who seems to be able to keep my brain calm.”

_“As you wish.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> If there are any doctors, survivalist, or historians that were horrified at any inaccuracies I made while writing this, I truly apologize. Research was attempted, but I highly doubt it's applicability to real life or the series. I mostly wanted an excuse to write hurt/comfort and some SenGen!


End file.
